


Перед заморозками

by heart_reactor



Series: Последняя осень [1]
Category: Wallander (UK TV)
Genre: Angst, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-28
Updated: 2012-09-28
Packaged: 2017-11-15 05:17:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/523564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heart_reactor/pseuds/heart_reactor





	Перед заморозками

Холодный свет назойливо пробирался в окно сквозь истончившиеся за много лет занавески. Откуда они у него? Курт и не помнил. Может быть, остались от Инги после того, как та собрала немногочисленные вещи и тихо закрыла за собой дверь, словно в пику устроенному Валландером накануне их последнему скандалу, не желая отбрасывать свою политику молчаливого спокойствия до последнего. А может быть, подсобила когда-то Линда, которой было совсем неуютно спать в спальне отца с незанавешенным окном. Впрочем, вполне вероятно, что он сам их купил и напрочь позабыл об этом - с годами его память касательно всего, что не относится к очередному делу Истадской полиции, начала нет-нет да и давать сбои. Его отвлеченные, парящие в невесомости в уже по-осеннему холодного утра мысли прервал силуэт, заслонив его еще не открытые глаза от света. Конечно же, то, что это был силуэт, он узнал, только подняв непривычно не тяжелые веки, и тут же замер, словно фотограф "Дискавери", дождавшийся дикую "жертву" фотосета. Магнус сидел на кровати, уставившись в тот жалкий клочок окна, который не был прикрыт занавесками, босыми ступнями легко опираясь на наверняка холодный пол. Неприветливый осенний свет путался в его примятых со сна, но все равно торчащих в разные стороны кудрявых волосах, не тревожа глаз проснувшегося Курта. Голая спина Мартинссона была расслаблена, неестественно и тревожно, не так, как могла бы быть у человека, вставшего ни свет ни заря в выходной и смотрящего бесцельно в окно, в котором с кровати ничего не видно, кроме верхушек деревьев да отдельных облаков на сплошь пасмурном небе. Валландер моргнул несколько раз, окончательно сбрасывая с себя оковы сна и дурацкую мысль о том, что что-то не так. Ведь как может что-то быть не так, когда наконец-то "правильно" в его жизни длится хоть сколько-нибудь ощутимый срок? Должна же быть в этом мире хоть капля справедливости для старой - матерой, поправил себя Курт - ищейки? Словно пытаясь самому себе доказать, что все-таки есть, он проводит тыльной стороной ладони по выступающему под кожей позвоночнику Магнуса, ощущая одновременно тепло и прохладу кожи.  
\- Доброе утро, - он улыбается совершенно бессознательно, но чувствует, как собственная улыбка блекнет. Мартинссон поворачивается к нему в профиль, и из-за света за ним почти не видно деталей, кроме того, что Магнус явно не улыбается ему в ответ и глаза у него пустые, как окно, в которое он смотрел секунду назад (и, может быть, такие же пустые, как то, что он там видел). Курт снова чувствует напряжение, давившее его с завидной периодичностью уже так много лет, и тело автоматически реагирует, превращаясь в жесткую пружину, заставляя его почти резко сесть в постели.  
\- Курт, нам нужно поговорить...  
"Я не хочу, чтобы этот разговор происходил, ни сейчас, ни вообще никогда," - явно читается в отнюдь не пустых, как сначала показалось Курту, глазах Магнуса, но, видимо, в нем нет места "хочу" и "не хочу" - есть лишь суровая неотвратимость утеса, который - Валландер уже предвкушает - потопит жалкий баркас его, Курта, счастья. В холодном-холодном, молчаливом море, где паромы ходят раз в сотню лет, а навигационные карты выбросили за ненужностью. Валландер сглатывает, но кивает, бессознательно делая вялый жест рукой Мартинссону продолжать.  
\- Я запрашивал повышение, я говорил тебе - по твоему настоянию, - Курт кивает. - Вчера прислали ответ.  
На миг Валландера охватывает облегчение.  
\- Магнус, - он кладет ладонь на плечо младшего инспектора, как он сам надеется, ободряюще, - ты же сам понимаешь, что сейчас с финансированием беда - они и младших-то сотрудников не могут обеспечивать... - он замер на половине сказанного, увидев, как нахмурился Мартинссон.  
\- Мне дали повышение, Курт. В Вестеросе. За Стокгольмом, - если бы не дурацкое уточнение, Курт бы и не подумал, что Мартинссон действительно сильно нервничает. - Я согласился.  
Слова радужно разрисованными камнями падают на душу, словно обвал, не удержанный трудолюбивым Сизифом. Но Курту тяжело не от того, что Мартинссон, как и все до него - как его дочь, как жена - сбегает в неведомый Вестерос наводить там порядок и предавать правосудию местных маньяков, а также раздражать какого-нибудь другого старшего инспектора. Ему тяжело - нет, не так - больше всего пугает его в этой ситуации то, что он не посмеет его остановить. Даже если наберется решимости, даже если небосвод завертится в другую сторону - не посмеет, потому что это неправильно. Он может поспорить с чужими "неправильно", но никогда - со своим. А может быть он просто не может позволить себе поставить собственное счастье против счастья других, и ему проще уйти с дороги в надежде, что он испарится, не оставит следа в чужой жизни. Он не верит, что умеет оставлять следы так же, как делают это бесчисленные преступники, идущие против закона и самой жизни.  
\- Ого, как далеко забрался... - после продолжительной паузы звучит неловко, и вымученная улыбка саднит рот. - Поздравляю! Будешь теперь тоже орать на нерасторопных стажеров, когда будешь не в духе, - поцелуй и объятья получаются сухими, как и короткая ухмылка Мартинссона.  
\- Для этого не обязательно становится старшим инспектором, знаешь ли...  
\- Когда?  
\- Где-то через месяц - нужно закончить все дела здесь, - преувеличенно бодро Магнус выскочил из уже остывающей постели и направился в сторону кухни. - Я сделаю тебе кофе.  
\- Да-да...  
Курт смотрел с кровати, как пролетают за окном рваные облака на фоне мельхиорового варева, заменившего небо - пока единственный признак зимы, подбирающейся к Сконе небольшими, но уверенными шагами длинною в день. В этот год он снова будет первым, до кого она доберется.


End file.
